creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Sorrow Heights
Courtesy of HybridBlade', a good friend of mine.'' Please do not edit this without my permission. Thank you, and enjoy. ---- /Computer/Users/-------/Desktop/Sorrow Heights '''This a copy of various excerpts from a Journal we recovered off of an impaled and badly mutilated body. For security reasons, we will not state the exact location. ''We have put together all the intelligible sections of this Journal into this document as they were in the original Journal.'For years, we have kept this information away from the public. However, we have decided now is the time to reveal it. There are sections missing in this diary due to poor handling before it came into our possession. 8/23/94 4:50 PM It was just a regular day, in my small, rural village near the mountains. For security reasons and for the protection of anyone reading this, I will not state the exact location. I was walking to the store, as I often do, to pick up some groceries, and probably a magazine or two. I kept walking -- until I was stopped by a man, wearing a black trench coat. his black hair spiked up and his keen, blue eyes slightly narrowed... he instantly began to explain to me the frequent and gory deaths of the people of Sunny Heights, without bothering to introduce himself or anything. Anyways, he explained that the deaths had been kept mysteriously covered up. Intrigued by this rather freaky info, I didn't walk off. It also gave me the horrible feeling that it was the reason why I hadn't been in contact with some of my friends for so long. Once he finished explaining, the man just walked away, as if nothing had been spoken or happened, his last remark being 'spread the word'. Kinda freaked out, I rushed home without bothering to pick up the groceries and grabbed my rifle from the shed, putting it right by my bed. Unfortunately, I had only two clips in my gun, and being scared shitless and full of fear, I didn't have the sense to load the thing. After that, I went out and walked around, contacting friends and making my neighbors and even the passerby aware of the deaths, although the most of them were pretty speculative on the whole thing. I would say I managed to inform eight or so people, as well as telling them to 'spread the word'. It may have been raining, but I didn't care. 8/23/94 10:41 AM After five hours of finding and explaining the unseen crisis to people in my small, rural area, I went home, tired. After a small meal, I went to bed, my gun placed right next to my bed, and dozed off. My dream, I still remember it vividly and clearly, as if it happened just last night. I dreamt of a man, strangely alike the man who warned me of this unseen crisis, except he was wearing some form of pitch-black, alloyed metal combat armor which portrayed his physique, muscled and strong. He was holding a sleek, deadly katana, obviously made the traditional way. In my dream, I saw him slicing through bodies with his blade like they were paper, and then dragging their blood-slick corpses up into a pile... 8/24/94 9:00 AM I woke up violently, nearly falling off my bed. I don't know whether something alarmed me, or if was from the dream. However, I managed to keep my balance. I recall that something nagged at me, persuaded me to leave my house. Grabbing my M1 as I went outside, I stepped out my door, and look to the front of the house. What I saw nearly caused me to faint... a pile of bodies, sitting on the lawn, as if they were discarded like garbage. Sliced in half and decapitated, slick with blood... exactly like in my dream. Everything else seemed fine, the houses, cars, plants, even the clouds seemed normal. Everything except for the pile of corpses, their dead faces frozen in a state of fear and shock. Both horrified and terrified, I kept my gaze on the corpses, for what could've been minutes or hours, until movement to my right caught my eye. I snapped out of my trance, and glanced over -- to see the man from my dream, walking towards me, on a steady course, his sword raised to kill me just as he had done to so many others. I remember seeing his cold, blue eyes narrowed, a devilish smirk on his face. I raised my gun, and pressed the trigger with a shaking finger to hear a click, realizing I hadn't loaded the gun. Dropping the heavy firearm, I did what any sane person would do, run uphill, towards the mountains, trying to get away from my nightmare. What happened after that is unclear, but I know I escaped from him up until now. 12/--/94 1:00 PM This is probably going to be the last time I'll ever write. If I've not mentioned it before, I've hidden myself for four months, but ten minutes ago, he finally found me, that smirk still on his face, staring at me from below the window of my hotel room. I don't know how, but I had a feeling he was just playing around with me, because he seems incredibly keen with his senses. I crossed the goddamn continent trying to evade this man, but he kept pace, as if taunting me, showing up nearby, phoning me up and mocking me. Well, it seems he's done with the mocking and taunting, and he wanted to end this. I tried to run as he stepped through the door, I did... but then he appeared right in front of me and stabbed me in the stomach with his katana, and left it in there... please, whoever finds this, find out who that man is and avenge me '''''Believe me, I wouldn't try to 'avenge' him. After all, you don't want to experience the sensation of being hacked into pieces, do you? Signed, Issei. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The text ends here, the last two sentences obviously written in by whomever it is that commited these crimes. We have found no cases or mentions of the Sorrow Heights Massacre online, neither any other recorded encounters of the man known as "Issei". Spread the word of this man, and make his existence known. From yours truly, Ivor. Category:Beings Category:Diary/Journal